


Broken Record

by fleurchaes



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurchaes/pseuds/fleurchaes
Summary: Eunbi is struggling to keep Chaeyeon  around. Knowing the circumstances, she knows that if she lets go she’ll lose her. And so, Eunbi tries her best to keep her by her side.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 13





	Broken Record

Eunbi let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes, rubbing them gently as she turned her body and rolled to the middle of the bed. The sun’s rays peeked through the curtains, bringing light to her room. As she opened her eyes once more, her gaze landed on soft lips. A soft smile made its way across Eunbi’s face. It had been a while since she last had Chaeyeon come over. The older girl leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Chaeyeon’s forehead. 

“Hm, what time is it?” Chaeyeon grumbled. The latters response left Eunbi startled.   
“Oh, did I wake you?” She asked, scratching her head.  
Chaeyeon chuckled softly, “No, not all all,” She answered. “I woke up when you did… I just didn’t feel like opening my eyes.” Chaeyeon laughed.   
“So, that means…” Eunbi began. “You knew I kissed you?”   
The younger girl sat up and looked at Eunbi, “That is correct,” She giggled. “Nothing you haven’t done before.” She smirked.  
Eunbi felt her cheeks flush at the sound of Chaeyeon’s remark.   
“Did I just make you blush?,”The younger girl threw her head back and let out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

Eunbi shook her head and took the pillow beside her to cover her face, “What are you talking about? It’s just hot and my cheeks go red. Stop lying!” Eunbi answered.  
Chaeyeon crossed her arms, “I’ve known you for 6 years, are you really gonna play that game with me? I know you well enough to know when you’re blushing. And besides it’s literally not even hot so I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chaeyeon answered. 

Eunbi grumbled and threw the pillow away, “Sometimes I find that a bad thing. Because then you know exactly how I feel!” She exclaimed.  
“Well in my opinion,” Chaeyeon smirked. “I find that a great thing.” 

The younger girl turned and left for the bathroom, leaving Eunbi all alone in her room. She lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. She had no idea what she had been getting into these days, and she didn’t know how to control it. If ever, she found it quite bothersome. 

It was only a moment later when she felt a weight on her. Literally. Eunbi looked down and found Chaeyeon laying on top of her.   
“Hey! What are you doing?” Eunbi laughed.   
Chaeyeon smiled, “What do you think I’m doing? I want cuddles you idiot.” Eunbi rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her.   
“What do you need cuddles for?” Chaeyeon gave Eunbi a weird look, “You need coffee you’re talking nonsense this morning.” Eunbi laughed and shook her head.   
“It was a question!” She exclaimed.   
Chaeyeon raised her brow, “Yeah, a rather weird one.” 

Chaeyeon got herself up and grabbed her phone from the bedside table, “I don’t know about you but I’m gonna make breakfast because I’m starving.” 

Eunbi watched as she turned around and left the room without another word. For Eunbi, everything was strange lately. Somehow it was seemingly weird but perfect at the same time. And she knew exactly why. But she knew that dwelling on things was something she had to avoid. 

But then again, her own thoughts were not the only thing she had to avoid. And in reality, she shouldn’t dwell on such a matter. Because if she did, she’d only hurt herself more. But what mattered to her in the moment was the girl in the other room, probably already raiding her fridge to whip something up for the both of them to eat.

Her love for Chaeyeon was immense, something words could never fully encapsulate - for there were only few words that could somehow capture how she felt. It had only ever been Chaeyeon, and Eunbi was afraid that day by day, she was losing her bit by bit. 

For some, fears were things such as heights, bugs or roller coasters. Eunbi’s greatest fear was losing her. They met during their first year in high school. Eunbi had found orientation such a hassle. But it’s how she met Chaeyeon in the first place. 

Eunbi knew she couldn’t handle drastic changes, and somehow, the thought of having to get used to having Chaeyeon rarely around anymore felt terrible to even think about. Many thoughts whirled through her mind, and yet, as she lay there, the girl in the other room was probably ecstatic.

Falling in love with Chaeyeon was undoubtedly one of the greatest things she's ever done, and so was being with her.   
But, that’s where here fear starts and ends. Losing the girl she loves the most would bring her an unbearable pain and such thoughts had pierced through her for several months.

Eunbi had never felt so afraid of losing the one girl she’d risk her life for. She knew that, out of everyone she’s ever known and loved, Chaeyeon was the one. There could never be anyone else that fit perfectly as she did - they were like two pieces of the puzzle; and together, they brought each other completeness. 

And as she lay there, the sudden yell from outside, took her out of her trance.  
“Eunbi, I made your favourite!,” Chaeyeon yelled. “Brush your teeth and get your lazy butt out of bed and eat. We have to leave in an hour! We can’t be late!” 

Eunbi sat up and placed her head in her hands.  
“Right,” She sighed. “That’s today.” She threw the covers off of her and stood up, grabbing her phone before heading for the bathroom. 

She felt lightheaded - a sharp pain in her head as she walked towards the bathroom. Everything around her started to spin. Eunbi groaned loudly and held onto the nearest thing she could grasp. “Ch-Chaeyeon!” Eunbi fell to her knees and collapsed.

————————————

Eunbi opened her eyes slowly, her vision slightly blurred as she began to regain consciousness.  
“Eunbi?” A soft voice spoke.   
Eunbi flinched at the sound of ringing in her ears.  
“Are you ok?”  
Eunbi sighed deeply and shook her head, “Where am I?”   
Chaeyeon cupped Eunbi’s cheek softly and spoke.  
“We’re in your room… you yelled and I heard a thud. When I rushed in you were unconscious.” She explained.

Eunbi placed her hand on the carpet and tried lifting herself up to sit.  
“What are you doing?” Chaeyeon asked.  
Eunbi raised her brow, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to get up.” She answered. Chaeyeon sighed and helped the older girl up. “When people go unconscious they usually lie down till they feel better,” Chaeyeon explained. “Yet here you are trying to sit up as if you didn’t black out.”   
Eunbi parted her lips to speak but didn’t proceed. Chaeyeon was right. But she wouldn’t admit to it.  
“Well who said I wasn’t already feeling better?” Eunbi sneered. 

Chaeyeon shook her head in disbelief, “Kwon Eunbi!” Eunbi’s eyes widened as she looked at Chaeyeon. Her expression hardened, “You know I can see right through you, right? The question made Eunbi freeze.   
“I-Impossible,” Eunbi remarked. “You make it sound like I’m transparent or something…” Word after word left her lips, nothing making sense. If anything, she didn’t want Chaeyeon realise how she really felt. Especially now that she claimed that she could see right through her.

“You know what,” Chaeyeon began. “We can’t leave. Not with you in this condition. I can fetch some meds from the cabinet and a glass of water. You can rest. You need to feel better… what will I do if you aren’t by my side?”

Her words made Eunbi’s heart skip a beat. But even then, she felt more relieved. They didn’t have to leave. Maybe her day wasn’t going sideways after all. But maybe she had thought too soon.

“Why are you smiling?” Eunbi asked, curious of why the younger girl had been given a smile on her face as she took her eyes off the phone.   
“Well,” Chaeyeon began. “Since we can’t go out, I told the team to bring it over here!” 

“What?!,” Eunbi exclaimed. “Why would you do…” 

A quick look of worry made its way across Chaeyeon’s face. She seemed startled by Eunbi’s remark.   
“I… I just thought that we could have it here. Instead of rescheduling. And besides, it’s a perfect day to be tasting wedding cake right? It may not be out in a garden under the sun, but maybe the comfort of my own home is fine too. As long as we’re doing this together I’m happy..” 

Eunbi looked down towards the ground, “Yeah, of course! Here’s fine too.” The older girl had no intention of hurting Chaeyeon on such a special occasion - if ever - she wanted to be there for her. And so, all Eunbi could ever do was respect what she wanted. After all, at the end of the day she was the girl she loves most. 

And by 11am, Chaeyeon’s apartment was filled to the brim with a variety of cakes of all shapes, colours and flavours. The sight of it all made Eunbi smile for once. All these wedding cakes were stacked across the kitchen island, ready to be taste tested.

Yet, as Eunbi looked over her shoulder, she felt her world turn upside down. By the door, Sakura came through.   
“Baby!” Chaeyeon exclaimed. The younger girl hurriedly skipped over and wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck.  
The two exchanged a soft kiss, giggles escaping their lips. 

In that very moment, in the midst of wedding cakes, decorations, the event planner and the engaged couple themselves, Eunbi felt her world crumble. Only then had she realised that she in fact was too late. Too late to turn back time and fix things. She broke Chaeyeon’s heart, and for that she never did forgive herself. Yet, somehow, Chaeyeon managed to move past it. But not only had the latter managed to move past the hurt, but also the person themselves. They dated for several years, and for that, it had only brought in tremendous joy into Eunbi’s life. Sadly, Eunbi did the most unforgivable thing she could ever put upon herself. 

Now, the girl she loved, the girl she spent years with, her best friend and partner in crime - her greatest love, was getting married to someone else. 

Eunbi was a broken record. There was never a day since that she did not think about that day, and the days that followed. She lost more than enough, and today she realised that it was far too late.


End file.
